


How long has it been?

by Starluv21



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Demons, Incest, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starluv21/pseuds/Starluv21
Summary: Lacey thought she was just a normal person living a normal life. That will change around the time of her 26th birthday, her secrets of her past starts coming back to haunt her.





	1. How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story so please be gentle with me. Thank you

It was 12 o'clock in the afternoon. I was just coming back from the laboratory. It's been a long week and I had ton of work. It's a Saturday and my soap is on. I like the "Young & Restless" because it's funny how the old people try to get some fun if you know what I'm talking about.  
At 3 o'clock and I'm looking over my research papers which that wasn't shit. We haven't got so far on some of our projects. On shit like aliens and other worthless things of that nature. I sit down sipping some of my diet cola. The soda tasted odd doesn't ask me how but it didn't taste rite. The stuff like"jbdjbjxzjbbvjkxnv xvxvjknxnc" which means "Help me its dark in this place". I don't know what this means but I don't think it has anything to do with aliens or other things.  
My phone vibrates; it was a text from my friend Sally. It said, "Party @ 11, meet u there, make sure u wears something nice" I texted back "K, have you gotten any work done since the last time I talked 2 u?" She said, "No, why should I?" "You should because we have a deadline on the first of next month," I said. Sally was supposed to be writing down all of her observations in the Lab. She was mainly observing extra-terrestrial activities.  
I figured I was done talking to Sally. Next I hopped in the shower, trying to relieve all of my stress. While I was washing my hair, I heard the doorbell ring. At first I was trying to ignore it, but it just kept going on, and on, and on, and on, until I got to the point where I had to get out of the shower, wrap a towel around me and go open the door. Who I found at the door was my guy friend, Dylan Reyes. I've known him since 9th grade, and from what I've seen, he's a womanizer.  
"Hey Lacey, long time no see, for what; three weeks now?" "Yeah, I've been pretty busy, with all those papers stacking up from the lab, I haven't had much time for many friends." I suggested. "So what have you been working on lately?" He asked. "Well, we've been working on extra-terrestrial activity, discovering the possibility of other life forms, and even possibly a cure for some STD's. You know the usual!" He grinned. I was always the nerd in our friendship. "Well are you just gonna stand there, or come in?" I asked impatiently. He stepped in, grabbed an ice cold beer out of the freezer and sat down on the couch.  
I went back into my room and started my shower back up, because I was obviously cold. About 30 minutes later I came back into my living room in my mini-mansion in downtown L.A. I don't mean to brag. I found him asleep on the couch. So I went back into the kitchen and got a cold bottle of water and splashed him in the face. He woke up right away screaming "What did you do that for?!!?" I answered, "Because you were asleep on my couch. You came to MY house, interrupted MY shower, drank MY cold beer, and fell asleep on MY couch. I smacked him with a pillow. "And your point is...?" He asked idiotically. I rolled my eyes. "So why did you come over here anyway?" "Oh just for the hell of it" I stare at him, shake my head and just walk away, because I'm too busy to deal with his stupidity. Then he said "So, I heard you went on a date last Friday night." "And your point is?" I asked, I had never seen him this concerned. "I heard you were on a date last night, with THREE women." He looked like I caught him red-handed; a satisfied grin crossed my face. Then he answered my question, "I just wanna know how he looks and if he is to my approval."  
I'm up in my kitchen cutting pieces of meat and I asked, "Why should he have to get your approval?" "Because I don't want you hanging with a bum, a skank, or a scrub. That's why." "And, which category do you fall under again?" I don't know why I was being so mean, but I guess that's just how we play around. "You know what, never mind," He said in an angry tone. I was actually stunned by his tone of voice, but then again I didn't really care. I had to focus on my job.  
The house phone rings and Dylan picks it up, "Hello?" He says in an annoyed voice. "Hey, umm, this is Tyrone, may I speak to Lacey?" Dylan asks Tyrone to hang on and hands the phone to me. "Hello?" I answer, and Tyrone asks who is on the phone. "Oh, that was just my friend Dylan." "Oh, so anyway, how does dinner at Le' De' Qua' sound?" I said "No, not today, but how about Saturday?" I said, as Dylan rolled his eyes in the background, he also pretended to puke. He is so immature. "Saturday sounds perfect, can't wait to see you" I could tell he was smiling. This will be our second date. We both said bye and then hung up the phone.  
Dylan scoffed. "Well, that was sickening." I glared at him, "Well, at least I'm not a one night stand 'cough' " "You know what, I've got someplace to go, and I'll see you later."


	2. The Dream

At 10:30 I was on my way to the party on 23rd South Boulevard. I had a red self-flutter self-designed silk fabric material. I had gorgeous black sparkly YSL stilettos, with a matching purse. My hair half-up, half down with loose curls falling down with bright red Chanel lipstick, bright red Chanel eyeshadow and black OPI nail polish. Yeah, we scientists get paid some BIG money. Not to brag again. I entered the party which was highly formal I noticed all the people were major billionaires, of course. I even noticed my boyfriend Tyrone there. I looked at him for a second and he started walking my way. He said, "Well, this is quite a coincidence, I thought I booked our date for Saturday?" His sparkling white teeth smiled. "Well, I have been invited by my friend to come here." "Was the same friend who answered the phone?" "Nooo, it was a different friend," I answered.  
Saved by the bell, Sally came to the rescue. "Are you having fun?" Sally asked in a cheerful voice, which annoyed me so much. But I answered cheerfully, "Yes, I am! Thanks for inviting me!" I could see that she was annoyed by my tone of voice. "Anyway, what is this party for?" I asked, because she always threw parties for no reason. She said, "Oh, this is for your second date anniversary. By the way, I thought you were dating Dylan not Tyrone. I almost spit out my champagne, at the words she just said. I said no, he's a Womanizer. Sally said "Oh that's too bad. He seemed like your type of guy." She smiles at what she is assuming. I took another glass of champagne and drank it all it one or two gulps. I was going to need a lot more because I could tell it was going to be a long night.....  
Later that night after I had had at least 7 glasses of champagne, I couldn't tell the difference between one of the Van Gogh paintings on the wall, and the ladies room door. I had probably dropped my cell phone in the spiked punch bowl, and my shoe was floating in the pool, but at this point, I was too drunk to care. My friend Sally had to call Dylan to come pick me up, and by the time we got to our house I remember going into the house and falling flat on the bed I don't remember what happened to Dylan.  
That night I had a dream about me on a school bus in the middle of the night...with a gun. The bus stopped at an abandoned forest. It would stop, open the doors, and I had no choice but to get off. The next thing I knew, a whole bunch of skeletons came and attacked me! Me and some other people would kill them off, get back on the bus, the bus started up and went to our next destination. When we got to our next destination we would have to do the same thing as before but this time I saw a car. The car had 2 women in it. We tried to help them, and then I saw the same thing as before. I thought this was a sign.  
I woke up the next morning to see Dylan right beside me with no shirt and pants unzipped. I looked at myself to see my bra and underwear on...only. The first thing I thought was that I was going to kill him. But then the hangover kicked in and it hurt like hell. I mean like it wasn't even funny how it hurt. I got up and went to drink some raw eggs which is proven to kill hangovers in the matter of minutes. I didn't know what AT ALL happened last night, and something told me I didn't want to know. Dylan come into the kitchen and started to kiss on me. I turned around and smacked the shit out of him and said "What the hell are you doing?" He held the spot on his face where I had hit him. I saw a red mark it must have hurt.  
He yelled "What you do that for?!" He looked shocked, as if I'd let him do that before. Or maybe...I had, last night...who knew what I'd let anyone do to me. Maybe I was a little "happy" last night. "Just tell me, what did we do last night?" He scratched the back of his head and thought" "Well," he started. "I remember I picked you up from the party, and then you said "I love you" when we got in the car, but I knew it was just drunk talk," "Oh really," I pondered, "Please continue." "Well, then I brought you to the front door, searched in your purse for your keys and opened the door. I brought you upstairs and laid you down on your bed." He stopped. "Annndd...?" I implied. "Oh yeah, then...you started kissing me, and I tried to push you away but you kept pulling me closer to you. So then you started to........ "I started to what?" I said. "Well....y-you....started to...t-take....o-off your clothes." I could see that he was blushing for that thought of it. I could also see that he was also getting "happy" down there too. I was shocked at what I had seen. To tell you the truth I was a little happy and scared.  
"Annnnd....?" I continued. "Then you started to unbutton my shirt and unzipped my pants. Then I suggested that we should just dry hump. In fear that you will kill me if I took your V-card. Soooo.....we dry humped and fall asleep." By this time I had the knife ready to stab him rite in the bad part. Instead I said "Oh so that's why I was undressed, your shirt was off and pants was unzipped. Also I think you need to relieve yourself ok." I smiled at another victory. Then the doorbell ring. I asked the door to only see my boyfriend there. "Hi Lacey can I come in?" said Tyrone.


	3. An Old Freind Returns

I was stud to see him here. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. I couldn't even speak. Then he came in to only find Dylan half-dressed and "happy". "Tyrone let me explain please" I said. "Ok....WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!!!!!!"He said in an angry tone. His tone scared the dog shit out of me. Then I explained everything about the problem from start to finish. I could tell that he believed me but still had concerns. I was still scared for my life. "Well thanks for letting me take a shower here. See ya later." Dylan said as he leaves through the door. Leaving me and Tyrone alone....by this time my heart was racing. "Soooo...how was your day so far" Tyrone asked. "Fine" I answered holding a knife just in case he tries to hurt me. The phone rang and I went to get it." Hello" I answered. "Hey long time no see...well at least hear from "Said the unknown voice. "Who is this?" "Well it Glamorous of course". I scream out of joy to hear from her in five years that we haven't talked.  
By this time I had forgot that I still had on only my bra and underwear. "So mind if come over?" Glamorous said. "......Oh no I don't mind" I said forgetting that Tyrone was there. "Ok I'll be there in 15 minutes "Glamorous said as we depart on the phone. I turned around to see that Tyrone was giving a nasty glare. "What?" I asked. "What?.....What!" he yelled "Who was that on the phone......was it that person that just left not too long ago?! If it is I'm going to kick his ass for messing with you! Then I-I don't know what else to do!" Tyrone said. "Well.....that person that I was talking to was my bestest friend Glamorous" I answered Trying to hide my annoyance and anger that he was causing me. "She said that she is coming over in ten minutes" I said. "Oh hell no! She is not coming here!" he said "And Who the Hell Are You!" I yelled at him. "I thought I was your boyfriend!" He yelled. I have never heard this angry before. "Yeah, exactly, keyword, BOYFRIEND. Not husband, BOYFRIEND!!! You have no right to tell me who can and can't come over MY house!! Now get out!" I was exploding with anger inside of me that I didn't know I had. "Fine!" He yelled, while walking out the door, and slammed it behind him. I couldn't believe I had let that sorry excuse into my life.  
About 5 minutes later, I was fully clothed and waiting for Glamorous to come to my house. I hadn't seen my old childhood friend in quite a while, and seeing her could always put a smile on my face. The doorbell rang, I ran to open it, only to find Dylan there. I sighed, "What are you doing back here?" "I just came to apologize." "For what?" I asked suspiciously. "For getting you in trouble with your 'boyfriend'. I hope you realize I'd never do anything to hurt you on purpose." He looked truly sorry. It was almost....cute. "Well," I started. "I appreciate you coming all the way back over here to tell me that Dylan," I smiled. He smiled back. "Alright, well I better get going, cya later Lace," "Bye," I replied. I closed the door gently as he walked away, and I just couldn't help looking through the peephole and smile one more time.  
About 15 minutes later the doorbell rang again. I went to answer it to find that it was Glamorous. "You're late!" I said in a mean-ish tone, but I still happy to see her. "Well excuse me for getting some food for us! Damn!" She said as she held up a brown paper bag with a burrito from 'El Hacienda', our favorite Mexican restaurant from back in the day. I went to the table where there was a pile of science work. To give you some background info, Glamorous isn't a normal person, inside or out. She's a....a....a vampire. Yes you heard right. She comes through a bloodline of royal vampires who come out at night. And just so you know, you can't kill them with stakes or garlic. Trust me.  
"So, how's your work going?" She asked. I sighed and said, "The usual, just like crap." I unwrapped my burrito that was not so spicy, I hoped, and took a nice bite out of it. It was spicy as I-don't-know-what. Her fangs appeared and took the place of her canine teeth. It still kind of freaked me out, even though I've known her ever since we were little kids. "OH that sucks. My life has been going great working for Italian Vogue! I've gotten to travel the world and dress supermodels and celebrities. Plus, I make TONS of money. I rolled my eyes. She never took anything seriously and always thought her life was better than mine, just because she's immortal. "Oh, shut up. I've accomplished sooooooo many things in my scientific career. I've found a cure for an STD, and I've also been working on discovering other life forms, while you just sit in an office and find out what shoes your 'model' is wearing!" I said, in a tone that proved I was victorious. She looked stunned. "Wow, I didn't realize. Maybe I don't give support that you need 'but I'm not in the same category as you when it comes to science. I'm not as smart as you." she said.  
"Well do you have somewhere to stay?" I asked ".....um...no...But a goood friend would let me stay here" She said. I look with I-get-your-flow-look and said "ok fine...you got me you can stay over". "Awe thank you! I promise I won't bother you. You won't even notice I'm here." "Yeah right, "I said. Every time she stays over she always throws wild parties. But I'll have to lay down the law. I need to get back to work.  
I went back to my office and began studying over my research papers. I found a suspicious paper called "Ironic Dreams" The paper didn't seem to be in my hand-writing, but it had the same descriptions of the dreams I had. I thought this was utterly surprising. So I searched for more papers like that, and I found papers with more dreams that I've been dreaming. I went back into the living room to tell Glamorous what I had found, only to find her with a dude named Rau'l and his friend Pablo. "Uhhh, what are these people doing here?!" I asked angrily. "Oh, well Rau'l is my boyfriend and this is his best friend." She answered nonchalantly. "Umm and how long are they going to be here, because I have work do, and don't need ANY disruptions." I said firmly. Her eyes looked hazy, like she'd already been drinking. Not to mention my house already smelled like smoke. "Relaaaaax, c'mon and have some fun!" She had a very drunk smile on her face, and could hardly move without wobbling.  
I shook my head and went back to my office work. In the middle of working, my phone vibrated. It was a text...from Dylan  
"What u up to?"  
"Working, hbu?"  
"Well..I was...just about to come over..."  
"What the hell!?!? Why does everyone love my house?! lol  
"Well...maybe its not the house people love...;)"  
"Ummm...yeah come on over. Bye."  
I had no idea what to say. It was pretty awkward. I had no idea what to say when he came over.....  
I started getting tired, so I went to my bedroom and changed into my pink nightgown. Then the doorbell rang. I passed the living room to open the door and I saw Glamorous and her friends laid out, still looking drunk. I opened the door and saw Dylan standing there in a nice tuxedo with red rose. I asked "Why the rose?" He said "I would have brought you a dozen, but one says "I love you". I speechless and I think I was blushing because he was laughing. "Hey Why are you laughing! You're blushing too!" I said. Man I sounded like a little kid. Uhgg I hate sounding like that. He was still laughing "Ok I'll stop" I could see it was hard trying to catch his breath. So I decided to smack his in the back of the head! "Ow!" he shouted with the little breath he had. "What was that for?!" he asked "What do you think?....noooo I was saving your life...for laughing you DUMB ASS geez!"I said. "By the way my I come in?" he asked. I forgot that he was still standing in the outside. I sighed and said "Fine come on in." "Finally!"he said "Shhhhh...Glamorous and them are sleeping like I care but ohh what the hell, let's draw on their faces." I said with a devilish grin.  
"No, that will be cruel" he said "Awwh come on" I whined. "Fine fine just this once but know they'll get us for this" He said "Yeah they will if you snitch" I laughed We draw on their faces. It was 6:30pm and I was about to go to work at the lab. I was going to the driveway to the car. That's when I thought 'shit I forgot my lab keys and I didn't eat dinner either.' I went back to my house door and opened it I smelled something good. 'What's that smell? And who's cooking?' I thought. I know it couldn't have been Glamorous because she can't cook food that is-well let's just say that she's a bad cook. I didn't see, her boyfriend, and his friend were gone. I know it was time for her to feed and figured that her boyfriend and his friend was the same as her. So that only left one person left.


	4. Unexpected Visitor

"Dylan?" I called out from the living room. There was no answer. "Hello?" I said again Still no answer. Now im started to get afraid and get something that could get a good hard hit if something pops out at me. I heard a clunk from a pot that fell on the floor. The noise was so loud it made me jump. "Is anyone there?" I said finally I still didn't hear an answer. So I started slowly going to the kitchen it was 7:30 now and it was an hour passed when I was supposed to be at work and I know they are very worried now. The phone rang that almost put me in my grave.  
"hello?"  
"Lacey where are you? Are you coming or not?"  
"I don't know yet im still my house cuss I forgot my lab keys then-"  
"We found something out and I think that you should check it out. Sooo are you coming?"  
"I told you already that don't know cuss I can't find my keys"  
"Ok how about this I'll fax it to you and you call when you're ready to come to work."  
"Ok bye"  
"Bye"  
We hung up.  
I'm still inching my way to the kitchen. By the time I get to the kitchen, I don't see anyone making food. I only see boiling water and chopped chicken. It looked and smelled delicious. I also saw on the table, 2 plates made with candles, wine, and dessert and rose petals. I call for Dylan one more time, but I still got no answer. By this time im highly upset and scared. But I couldn't resist the food, so I sat down and grabbed a fork and knife and started eating it up. While I was in the middle of eating, someone covered my eyes. Then they said, "Guess who." It didn't sound like Dylan or Glamorous or anyone else who was there. I couldn't speak because I was so scared. I turned around slowly to see a dude that I faintly remember. "Who are you?" I asked. "Fernando of course." he said. I said, "Oooh," Like I knew who he was. "Long time no see," He said. "Same to you," I muttered. "Our people have missed you a lot." "What are you talking about, 'Our people'? I don't even know you like that." "So you don't remember?" He asked subtly. "Yeah, I don't. Would you just tell me why you're here?" "I came to get you of course." "FOR WHAT!? Tell me now or get out of my house!!!" I said, my voice full of rage. I was so tired of playing coy. "Because...." He started. "You're the ruler!" I laughed That his statement was unbelievable. How could I be a ruler or Queen or whatever. "I'm telling you the truth!" He said "Sure and where do our people live?" I laughed "Really our people live in a hidden island and we use the highest technology and you have brothers and a twin sister. Also your real name is not Lacey its-" He stopped. Just at that Glamorous came back from her hunt but I could see that she was going back out later. "Fernando? What are you doing here?" She said "To get my people's ruler duh" he said "No you got to go?" she said "But did you know that she didn't know?" he said "No comment" she said. I didn't understand what they was talking about so I went to the printer where I found the paper that was faxed to me. The paper had writing like this "ahsbdabbabdbjabdjbjasbdjabjajdbjabjasbdjabdjbsjdbajmn djsndjasncjbcjbdcbdjbjdbchsdhflllasydbnj."  
I had never seen this kind of writing before but I could understand it said "Come to understand who you are and all will be well" "What?" I said "I don't believe this it can't be" I said. In disbelief went back to the kitchen to see that they were still talking. So went to the phone and started the call the lab, but stopped and hung up the phone I decided to take a shower and go to bed. I found a note on my bed. It was from Dylan telling me that he went and that he will see me later. There was another note under the note that I just read. It was from Fernando the writing was the same as the paper that was faxed to me. What it said was "If you want to know more about us then let me come over tomorrow just me and you and anyone else. So if you had plans cancel them and don't invite people over. If you want to talk to me call me" and then there was a phone number.  
It was hard to go to sleep that night. I turned on the TV and some shows then I turn it off and fell asleep. I had that I was child when I had silver hair and every season it would change color. There was family with four children I was one of them. The mother and two of the children was light skinned to almost white. The father other child and myself was brown skinned. But we all had silver hair. I also saw that all our hair was long. That morning I did he said and canceled all my plans and told everyone not to come over today and tomorrow just in case. It was until that afternoon that Fernando came over. "Finally you know how long I've been waiting!" I said "how long?" He said "Ever since this morning!" I said "oh" He said "oh...oh is that all you have to say?!" I said angrily "well I'm sorry if I made you upset" He said "I'm sorry isn't gonna cut it" I said still upset. "By the way' I continued "Ain't you here to tell me about what you are and what I am? Or What?" I said "Yes, I am a Slatain. I have different hair color than you. I notice that yours stayed a dark brown for now. Anyway only the royal and purebred Slatains has silver hair. You are the-how should I say the ruler. And-" "So I'm a Slatain and the ruler rite?" I intruded "Yes you're a Slatain, but you're not completely the ruler yet at least-we'll all I can say is that you're going to become the leader with your siblings. Since our people live for a long time we made that on the royal children's 26th birthday they will rule the land."  
"Well you're older than you look" He continued. "Wow I don't believe it" I said "You see that's all I know you have to get the rest from your family.....But I'll tell you this there was a day where something happen a long time ago so you may have lost your memory. So...yeah that's all I know" He said. After that he left.


	5. Meet the Family

It's been about two days since Fernando and I talked. Around this time all that he has said was bothering me. Those words "that's all I know" ranged in my head like bells. "Damn" I whispered to myself. I can't believe that this can be happening. But there is something about me that I don't understand. Like that reason that-well you know what I should just forget about it. I started to cook making some Goulash which is a type of meat like beef or turkey with ketchup or bbq all together with rice. Then I went to set the table. The doorbell rang I went to get to find three people at my door it was two men and a woman. For some odd reason they look like the children in my picture. They looked so young....well to tell you the truth I even young. Some people even miss took me as a teenager. They were shooed when I tell my age well at the age I thought I was. The woman had a Japanese schoolgirl uniform on and one of the men had a Japanese boy uniform too. The other man had a tuxedo. "So can we come inside?" he said while waving his hand in my face when I was still deep in thought. "OH come in come in" I said They came in and we sat down on the couch. "Well let me introduce myself I'm Lee cloudland. Nice to meet you" He said as he shacked my hand. "I'm Ledrenado cloudland. Nice to meet you." he said "Oh its my turn I'm Miming cloudland nice to meet you sis" as she chuckled. "Nice to meet you all" I said gently. "I'm Lacey Montero. Nice-" I said "That's not you true name Lacey its Neeca" Miming said to me.  
"Neeca?" I asked. "What does my-our name mean?" I said "Well..."Lee said "We don't really know" he said. "But the rest of the filmy should be here in a couple of days" Ledrendo said. I thought to my head do we have more siblings?! "No it's just us twins here" Miming said. "how did you know what I was thinking?" I said shockingly "Wait...how we are twins when we're two different colors?" I asked "I don't know" they all said at the same time.  
"Well I got beds ready for yall, so yall can sleep here." I said. They all said and went to get ready for bed. By this time it was around 11:30 and I was tired. Then all of a sudden the doorbell rings. Omg I thought because who could be wanting 2 see around this time. I look through the peephole to see that Tyrone was standing there. I opened the door and said scornfully "What you want?" "I-I w-want y-you." He said with a slur. I know rite there that he have been drinking. "I see" I said calmly as I could. "Well I think that it's time for you to go" I said while try too close the door. But instead he stopped the door from closing and said "I want to come in." Then started to push on the door. "No you can't" I said while pushing back on the door (but not with all my strength). "Why" he said. "Cuss I-you just can't ok" I said quickly this made him mad then he rose is voice and said "you always hiding something, who's in there let me in!" "Shhhh, be quite will ya gosh & mind your own beeswax." I said that must have cut the cake for him cuss he pushed the door with all his strength and so quick I couldn't catch up. Then he shut the door behind him. After that he grabbed me put me over his shoulder. "Put Me Down!!!!" I said "Ok" He said and throw me on my bed. Then he started to unbutton his shirt. I know what was going on but still I asked "what are you doing?" I started to inch my way up the bed when he said "you and I are to have a little fun." No I thought no not this. Well not with his in this way. Without noticing what I was doing I said "help". But I was in a whisper at first, and then I got as loud as scream. Tyrone just stood there and started to laugh. "No one can hear you remember. Your walls in your room are sound proof." I had forgotten that I had put sound proof coverings on my walls. Fore so I'm doomed. Then he jumped on top of me. "No!" I kept on screaming. Then the last scream that I had done, Tyrone took his hand and slapped me and said "Shut up! And just relax." Then he started kissing on me. I didn't know what to do. He was going to rape me so started to scream again that's when he put out a knife. "Didn't I tell you to shut up? If you don't shut up I'll kill you! Do you understand?" "I understand" I said


	6. What Happened?

I was silent the rest of the time. Until he started to undress me that's when I had a flashback. On a dark night when I was 12 when 'it' happened. The same thing that is happening to me now. I was always a big chested girl and I always hated that. Men would try hit on me. Well on that night It was the same but different. There was a man that I never seen I my life before.  
He seemed drunk like Tyrone is right now and he said something in the lines of that I was his. Also that I will become his queen if I like it or not. Somehow I feared or had known that he was going to kill me. So my body reacted leaving him with big hole that was spiriting out blood. Though with the hole in his body, I know that he wasn't dead. Then suddenly I got hungry, but I did not dare drink his blood. For I knew that I will hurt me, contaminate me. So I ran away from that place and I tried to forget about that day.  
Now just laying here looking at how I'm about to get rape by my ex-boyfriend. I heard a voice kill him teh-he. I could of swore that I heard the voice before, now that I think about it. It was the same time that the dude was gonna to rape me. The voice was small but ear piercing voice, but at the same time it sounded like me. You know you're stronger than him. For that moment I was puzzled at what she-I mean at what "I" was saying. "How is that?" I asked "I pushed with all my might" "all?" she laughed at me "let me show you, but you would have to let me kill him" "No" I whispered forgetting that I was threatened not to talk. "I told you shut up!" Tyrone yelled with a raised hand about to hit me for the second time. When I saw it, it was something black and it looked hairy almost like a tail...no wait it was a tail! It resembles more like a cat's that is a long hair. The fur looks rough and for some reason sharp like a razor sharp knife. Behind Tyrone back it was aimed for his heart, my eye widen from surprisement of what was going. Then just in simple motion it went through his back and heart, then stopped just enough so it won't harm me too. I watched as Tyrone was over me. I could see the life fade from his eyes, at the same time I notice that the part of the tail that was near me and inside of Tyrone was glowing a beautiful pale purple. After about 30 minutes the tail started to pull back, I noticed that the hole in his chest wasn't gushing out blood like in the horror movies. It was like the blood was in a stand still. It was just a hole, as I look at it. The tail finally slid out from his back. Fling Tyrone back first to the wall, Bump. Letting him slide down, with no hesitation I got up and grabbed Tyrone by his "lifeless" arm and put his "lifeless" body in the closet. Now I know what people mean by skeletons in my closet. Then I went out to the living room with Glamorous still nowhere to be found. So I went and lay down on the couch to sleep.


	7. The Next Morning

I woke up and felt something heavy on top of me. I rolled over and found that someone was watching. I opened my eyes to see my "sis" right in front of my face. I jumped back trying to give myself some space. "Good morning" she said with a smile. "Ugh" I groin as I got up and sat on the couch. As I looked around I could see that Glamorous was sitting on top of her boyfriend on the love seat. Beside them was one of my "brothers" Lee reading a newspaper. Ledrendo my other "brother" was cooking breakfast. "Good morning" he said with a smile on his face, almost burning the toast. I smiled back still half-sleep and said "Good morning". He beamed another smile to show that he was happy with the response. I felt that someone watching or to more staring at me. It was like a hole burning through my head. "So how did you sleep?" asked Glamorous, "um....yeah....like a log" I lied. I couldn't sleep a wink last night. To tell you the truth I just went to sleep maybe an hour or two before they woke me up. I looked up to catch that Lee was looking at me, by his look I knew, he knew about what had happened. I stiffed in my seat trying not to make it obvious that I was bothered by it. "S-so Lee how did you sleep?" He looked up from his newspaper and said "it was fine." After he said that he just stared at me. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and to my ears. "W-What?" feeling a little embarrassed. I got up of the couch and started towards my room. Then I stopped, forgetting that I had my "secret" in there. What should I do? I debated. How was I supposed to play off that nothing happened in my room? "Do what Neeca?" Miming asked. I forget that she can read my thoughts. "Oh...no...Nothing Miming" I said while keeping my mind blank so she can't read it. I looked around seeing that no one was close. "Well I'm going to my room now" I said. She looked at me for a moment, then smiled and said "ok". When I was in my room, I let out a sigh of relief. Then I crept to the closet, the place where I put Tyrone in after the accident, I slightly opened the door to my sure that nothing would pop out on me. I waited a few moments before I opened the door completely. When it was completely open, I peeped over to see him sleeping. This is a good thing, because now I could lay my way out of this. I also have seen that the hole that was in his chest was gone. Finally I picked him up and laid him down on my bed. I put the covers on him to make like he slept in my bed with me beside him. I got under that covers, pulled down my straps off my shoulders to make the illusion that I had no clothes on or somewhat like that. Then I closed my eyes to make the illusion that I was sleep. Leaving me in this state, which seems like forever until he starts to move or make a sound. About 30 minutes later he woke up. I, joyful that he was alive, turned over and whispered "Good afternoon". I said because it was already about 3:15 in the afternoon. My stomach started to rumble as I kept on smiling at him. He stared at me for a while before he started "afternoon I-" interrupted by his splitting headache. I got up and went to get him a glass of raw eggs, like what I do for myself when I have hangovers. I went out the door, closing it behind me so he won't know what's going on outside of my room. When I went to the kitchen, I still saw Glamorous sitting on the couch. My "brothers and sister" was also sitting on the opposite couch. They was all talking and joking around. Well at least it seemed like that way anyway. I sneaked pass them though I'm horrible at sneaking. It wasn't even a minute later when I stepped into the kitchen when someone called to me. "What are you doing?" asked Glamorous. I turned around seeing that all of them were staring at me. Unease about the situation that I was witnessing, I simply move my arms in a motion as if I was about to go jogging. "Nothing, I'm just getting some water" I said. "Oh ok" Glamorous said. I could feel that she didn't believe me at all. There was a long moment of silence, until I finally said something "do you mind?" Then she put her right hand on her hip and replied "yes, I do mind." Putting on one of those sweet smiles to make the mood less tense, it wasn't working. I was more tensed up than before she started to smile. Suddenly Lee called Glamorous back to the other room and she went back. I took this chance and grabbed a cup, filled it up with raw eggs and bolted back into my room. Tyrone looked at me and said "took you long enough". "Oh shut up, I was busy anyway" I replied. "With what?" he asked. I turned my heard and answered "with stuff, you don't want to know". "Oh really?" he said with a concerned face. Puzzled I looked at him and asked "what?" He took the glass and glopped down the raw eggs. He turned to face me and said "well it took you longer than it would when you're doing your work. Plus you don't look like you were working." Then he paused. Looked down at the glass for a moment before speaking again "Plus your hair doesn't usually look that rough." He smiled. I grinned back and said "whose fault is that."  
His smiled soon faded into a confused expression. Placing his index finger and thumb on his chin. There was a moment of silence while he thought. I bit my lip as I anxiously wait for him to continue. But then there was a sudden knock on the front door. I ran to my room door; opened it and made sure that I closed back the door. Then I jetted to the front door before the others could even get to it. Normally I would ask who it was through the door but this time I could tell who it was. Dylan was too loud for you to mistake him as someone else. Somehow I could tell that he wasn't alone though. This is what kept me from opening the door.


	8. All Together Again

I just stood there for about a minute before I opened the door. "I'm home" Dylan said as he gave me a kiss. As I was engulfed in his overwhelming kiss. Forgetting that Tyrone was in my room and that there was a few other people there as while. Pushing Dylan off me. I wined "No there are people around". He ignored me and grabbed me closer pressing his pelvis towards mine. It hurt a little, but I liked it. Then I started to push harder trying to break out of the gruesome grip. It was no luck, I was simply stuck, intertwined in his arms. I looked away, and then I bit my lip. I was finally going to surrender when it struck me. Tyrone was in my room....and he thinks that we made up and is together. I finally got up my strength to get out of Dylan's grasp.  
Then I looked at the people that was behind Dylan the whole time looking at us. There were a lot of people. There was two that seemed familiar to me. Before I could utter out any words, Miming had already rushed to hug them. In the strange language known as Slatain, Miming said "Welcome to Necca's home. I hope you all enjoy your stay. Especially our mother and father." When she said that, the two people, that looked familiar to me, looked up and smiled. The woman was rather tall,but not as tall as me and Miming. She was also light-skinned, more like a dark peach color, and her bone structure was like a goddess. Her eyes were beautiful, like grey gems shimmering in the sun. Then I glanced over to the man beside her. He was taller than me about the same height as Lee and Ledrenado. His skin tone was the same as mine's and Ledrenado, a sun kissed brown. His gray eyes also glistened in the sun. He was also muscular, through his shirt the defined six pack. At that I almost drooled at the sight. I snapped out of my trace to notice that about five men were staring at me. It was Lee, Ledrenado, the sun kissed hunk, Dylan and that one that came before, I think his name was uhhhh.....Fernando? I quickly looked down trying not to meet their eyes. It didn't work.I could still feel their gaze on me. Finally I looked up to face Dylan. Only to see in his eyes a hint of jealousy. I couldn't understand why, and then I turned to Fernando. I see that he was checking me out. I mean it was obvious, he's eyes was lustful and was scanning me head to toe. I felt molested by him just looking at me. I felt the heat go to my cheeks and I quickly turned to look at Dylan again. His eyes were squinted at me now. They were full of anger and jealousy. I looked down at the floor hoping that he would stop looking at me that way. Then I looked at the sun-kissed man and dark peach colored woman, which were looking at each other, seemed so gentle. They looked like they just found the missing parts of their lives. Their hair was a metallic silver that glinted in the light. It was also rather long almost to their knees. "Lacey?" called Tyrone snapping me out of me train of thought. I looked the way that I heard to noise come from and saw that Tyrone was at the half-cracked door looking out. I quickly grabbed some papers from the table near my door, swung the door open, pushed Tyrone and closed the door back. Not knowing that I left it open very slightly that anyone can hear us if they were close. Tyrone landed on the bed with a thump.  
Sitting up with his elbows he asks "Lace? What took you so long?" I tried so hard not to show how much I was panicking in my face. I turned, smiled and said "oh you know Glamorous is having one of her big parties again." Tyrone frowned angrily at what I said. I didn't like the way this is looking. "Hmmm...I thought I told you the she wasn't welcome here?" I sighed "I thought I told you that I could let anyone in MY house and that YOU weren't my husband?" He glared at me but didn't say anything. Instead he got up, grabbed my wrist and flung me on the bed. I landed on my back and winced in surprise of what just happen. I felt the bed moving and prompted myself up. My eye widened as I see Tyrone crawling up on the bed with some rope.


	9. The Plan Backfire

"Tyrone what are you doing with that rope in you hand?" I asked with the slight thought of what was going to happen. He smirked evilly and said "Oh you'll see soon enough." With that he pounced on me and ties my wrists to the bedpost. Crap this is not good! I thought as he settled my hips to keep me from moving. "T-Tyrone stop playing around" I said. "Oh so you want to go to the main event" he said seductively. "That's not what I meant" I hissed He only chuckled and tied the first rope around my wrists. Then the second around my ankles. "What the heck do think your doing?!" I snapped. "What does it look like?" He grinned. I remained silent. He sighed. "We're going to have some fun" with that he added an devilish grin. My eyes widen after registering what he just said. "What kind of fun?" I said. An Idiot question to ask since I know what is going to happen.  
To this he was like a Chester Cat and replied "you ask too many questions."   
My eyes widen at this reply. This is not going good at all. In a flash of a human's eye Tyrone was laying on top of me once again.


	10. Saved By Cold Eyes

I look around to see what or who did this to him and thank them. I sit up as much as I can, since I was still tied up. At the end of the bed I saw Lee standing there. "Oh thank you so much-" I was cut off by what I saw behind him. It was a tail, almost like the one I say before but slightly more hairy. It was also the some color as Lee's hair, but it had a red aura around it.   
I look away from the tail to look at Lee's face he had the skin of a young child. Then I stared into his eyes, as I did there was a hint of fear in my heart as I kept looking. They were a cold silver, like all the life and little emotion that he did have was all gone now. It was the eyes of a pure killer. That has no need for others and will betray them if need be.   
He open his mouth and began to speak "he's dead" then was a moment before he said anything else "he will not bother you anymore. It's a shame he had to go this way and he wasn't even that good in taste." He turned away from me "what a pity" with that he walked out of the room. Only his footsteps can be heard from the hallway.   
He's dangerous the way he so casually walked out tells me that this isn't the first time he killed someone and it's not going to be the last.   
I quickly untied myself before rushing to the door. "H-Hey wait!" I ran after him only to notice that he was already sitting in the living with the others.   
He looked over and then look up then down. He open his mouth before sighing "you clothes is tethered". My eyes widen as I realized that my clothes were indeed ripped. I quickly cover myself and run back into my room. Not shortly after Lee was there. He said nothing as he looked around my room. Tyrone's corpse was still laying on my bed. I noticed that his skin pigment was lighter and it should be. By was besides the point here, there is a dead body in my room! What should I do? Where am I going to bury him? How the hell I'm I going to explain his disappearance to his friends and family!? I was starting to panic, Lee noticed and only sigh. "I'll take care of it" his said with slight annoyance in his voice.   
"Huh?" I stood there dumbfounded before squinting my eyes. He made another annoyed sigh before speaking "You really need to put your thoughts on private if you don't want people to hear them" Then with a snap of a finger he set the corpse on fire. The flames were blue, oddly it just burnt the flesh as well as the bones. "Now get dressed so we can hear what our parents have to say" Lee said as he was walking out the room.


	11. The Family History

Once he was gone I let out a soft breath of air. Then I ran my fingers through my hair fixing anything strays in place. I feel weak like I could collapse at any moment due to the unbelievable event. Making sure that my steps were leveled I make my way closet. Opening the door I briefly skim through picking out some ripped blue jeans and a black tank top. Finished I made my way to the living room.   
As I got there I noticed that it was rather quite. As I reach the couch everyone looked at me. I carefully sat in the open spot that was beside Lee.   
As I got comfortable, the man know as my father began to talk. "Now that you are here let's get started. Neeca I find it quite ironic that you are a scientist. For the reason that-" He stops and look straight at me with serious eyes. "Science can not and will not explain everything in this world and the worlds beyond." I nod feeling a little sheepish begin called out as such.   
He continued "with that said, there are many things and creatures that the human world could not and will not see. We are not human. Nor are we complete gods and goddesses. Some may call us monsters but it's only by nature. As you may or may not remember we are Slantians. We live for thousands if not millions of years.  
We feed off of fear and/or love.   
Thus we never die due to loss of power. But we are not invincible, there are very few things that can hurt us as well. We have the ability to adapt to an environment and erase ourselves for that time as well.   
There is a such thing as over dimensions, and we can go through them but there is no alternative "us"." He stop finished with his explanation. The woman then begins to speak. "There are many things that you will have to remember on your own." She gives us a look that show the hopelessness in her ability to help. As well as the fear of if she did help us. I nod to her as my siblings did the same.   
Our mother and father as well as the other people that came with them. Stand up and began to walk out, as she took she clapped her hands then spun around on her hills. Walking back to the coach in front of us and sat back down. "I almost forgot something, you all have children" she smiled as there was just silence in the room. "U-um what" I silently say as the others were looking at her like this was normal. " Yes and they will be coming here in with a week from now so please be prepared. As well as, Lee and Necca you two are going to marry each other. Miming and Ledrenado you too also are going to get married, fore the sake of the kingdoms. That begin said you must sleep in the same bed together." then she clap once as she got up once more then walked out the door of the apartment.


	12. Bathroom Conversation

After few moments, of me just staring at the door. Trying to play back and absorb everything that was said this evening. It was just hard for me to understand one key component. 'Why did our father say that we will have to learn the rest on our own' I think as I walk to me bedroom getting ready to take a shower. I grab my purple soft extra long towel and started to make my way to the bathroom.   
Luckily, no one was in the bathroom at the time. Which was a good thing because I need some time to think. I start a bath and after while I got in. I lay back into the water and start thinking, there were so many unanswered questions I had. Though my main question is how many children I have and why didn't remember having any? As well as how come I left them. "I hope they don't hate me-".  
"Of course they won't" I feel a part of pale slender arms wrap around me from behind. I wanted to jump out of my skin but I knew that would be dangerous for the both of us. Since it was very slippery and the wrong move could be your last. I hear her chuckle, I sigh before saying "Miming what are you doing in here and how did you get in here without me noticing?" I could tell that she was smiling "Well it wasn't really that hard since you have no sense of awareness when you are thinking. Plus I came to take a bath so its was just a plus that I got in here while you are. So I can talk to you in private?"  
I tilt my head slightly giving an expression of curiosity though she can not see it. "Really what do you want to talk about?" There was a short silence before she spoke again. "There are many things that the I would like to talk you about. But first why do you fancy that dreadful human male so much?"   
I think for a second "do you mean Dylan?" Her head was on my shoulder and I feel her attempt to nod. "Well he is a very close friend of mine besides Glamorous. Actually you can really say that he and I are dating now." I could feel a smile creep on her face "oh? how long the two of you have been together?"   
"Well its been about a few days now" She laughed "really that short time period?" I roll my eyes I know that it was a short period but she didn't have to rub it in. She rub my head "Ah cheer up will ya? I'm just messing with you. Though in all seriousness." Her tone goes rather stern "What are you going to do when he dies?"   
This question threw me off, why would she said something like this so sudden? "Um well" There was another moment of silence before I continued. "I don't know what I would do-" "Wrong" she says in the tone "There is nothing you can do. It is the way of life for a human. A human is not one of us and will never be."   
I let this sink in I know that death was indeed in the future. "I don't know what I will do I may just have to wait" Her tone lighten up just a tad as if amused "oh? and what will do when you are feeling dominate and can't help yourself?" I turn to her to see her face. Her eyes was pink and she had a rather smile on her face. "Well our people expectantly us as royalty we have abilities. One of these is being able to become or make some one pregnant." She stands up, then her body starts to glow. After a few seconds the glow dim down and what I saw in front of me way a pale toned male.   
I was rather shocked that she could do that. I must have been making stupid face or something, because he gave a wide smile. "As you can see we got the ability to be both. And the thing is I don't have to be a complete male to do so. Plus I got something better" He stepped out of the tub. The he stretched a little bit before the was another glow and there was two figures standing there.   
The light dims down I see the male and female version of Miming. "Ta-da" She made a small wave gesture to both of their bodies. "This handsome guy right here without me is called Lust, though with me as his,our name is Zohar."   
She chuckles as she and Lust becomes one person once more. Thus leaving just her, I look at her with many questions. She only laugh again, and sit back down in the bathtub. "Having so many question could be the death of you, remember that." She leans in to touch my face, her touch was gentle as sweet stroke my face. "Sometimes its better not to know something happen just let it bet, but remember that it is possible."   
She removes her hand from my face and got out of the tub once more. "Besides we live off romance sometimes you show see what Lee thinks about instead of Dylan." She winks and walk out of the bathroom not bothering to put on a towel. Thus leaving me to think once again on my own.


	13. Moonlit Dream

I sit in the tub for a few moments more. Then I got up and out of the bathtub noticing that skin was pale and that my fingertips were wrinkled. I don't usually sit in the tub that long, I sighed . I started to wipe down my body, before wrapping the towel around me. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I be out in a minute" I said as I clutch the conjugating parts of my towel as I open the door. Just to see Lee standing there quietly with a towel over his shoulder.  
He moved to the right to give me room to get out. As I walked out there was no exchange of words as he walked in the bathroom closing the door behind him. I walked to my room and unwrapped my towel. I flopped my bear body on my bed. My mind was blank, as I lay there. A few moments passed but it felt like a few seconds. Before I heard a knock on the door.  
"Just a second" I scramble to put on some underwear on, then put on my robe on. I open the door to see Lee. I move to the side so he can walk in and when he did I closed the door. I went to the right side of my queen size bed. I glance over to the other side of the bed to see that Lee was standing up. He was looking out the window, the moon was coming though and some of its light landed on his deadpan face.  
The light on his skin made him look as if he was a ghost waiting for his lover to come back to him. Well that is what I thought, until he spoke. "You really need to work on your abilities. At this rate your like an open book. Though it is not a bad thing in the situation of a relationship, but horrible when it comes to a battle."  
He turn completely around to face me. I could see how the light made his jaw bone structure stand out. His eyes had a slight glow due to the light form the moon. I let my eyes go down slowly on his body. His abs had the appearance of hand crafted marble that the roman gods did themselves. His shoulders were broad but had the muscle structure of an average human male. As if he don't work out much.  
I moved my eyes back up to his face. His still damp silver hair was clinging to his face. His lips were an average thickness. He also had rather adorable nose. Then we locked eyes, his eyes were seemed to have soften since he got into the room. That's when I realized that he rose one of his perfect eyebrows at me. I blanked a few times before looking away.  
That is when I heard the other side creek under his weight as he got on the bed. "You know" he started as I can hear and feel him coming closer to me.  
I could feel the heat coming off of him. "You can ask me anything" By this time I could feel his breath on my ear and in a smooth calm voice he said "since you and I are getting married."  
My face was heating up, just by him getting close to me. Though he was indeed my brother I got the same effect as I would get if he was an handsome stranger.  
I nod my head and turn my head to the right sightly exposing my bare neck.  
My heart is beating fast. "Okay" I said softly as if I was shy school girl. It was rather unusual for me.   
"How do you think our children will think about us?" I was met with silence for a few moments before he spoke. "I don't think they will hate us or anything. Though there is a possibility that they will not trust us."  
I nod showing that I understood. I do not except my children to come running to me screaming mommy or something. A part of me is excited to see what they look like, how many I have, and what are there names as well as abilities. I feel him pull back and heard bed creak under his pressure again. Until he was a good distance away from me "well good night my you rest well." I nod and lay down slowly closing my eyes. I'll ask more questions later its better to rest.


	14. Sorry

I woke up feeling part of the bed was cold. I look over at Lee to see that he is still sleeping. In order to not wake him up, I slowly slide out of the bed. I creeped my way over to his side of the bed. He was breathing slowly and his chest was moving up and down. I reached out my to touch him, but a loud screaming from the living room made me stop and walk out to the living room. There I saw Miming sitting at the kitchen table as I hear Dylan's voice.   
I walked closer to see that Dylan was laying on the ground ten feet away from Miming. I could see the disgust on her face. Dylan slowly got up before growling "The hell was that for?!" Thus Miming replied "a lowly being like you should not think they have high value. You are merely a pet, a mutt, nothing more nothing less."  
The was silence as Lerendo walk over to the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. I walk over to Dylan and helped him up. Once I helped him, I looked back at Miming. Her face expression didn't change.   
Instead she just turned her head away from me. "Come on" I talked to Dylan as I held his arm. He only nod as I grabbed his things and walk to the door. I opened that door and walk out closing behind me.   
Once a good distance away I began talking again. "Are able to hold yourself up?" He only nodded.   
I let go of him slowly making sure that he can hold his own.   
Once again we started walking. There was a moment of silence before talking again. "Hey I think it's a good idea that you don't come over anymore. At least until they leave." To this he stopped to look at me, and stare into my eyes. There was another quite moment. Then he proclaimed "why? Do you think that I'm weak as well?" This surprised me, "What no, I just don't want you to get hurt is all." He scoffed "oh really then why didn't you tell me anything about those people. It's like I don't even mean anything to you." I interrupted him "I didn't know that I had siblings and I don't remember much about my past."   
There was another moment of silence before he spoke again "so when where you going to tell me about the kids you have. Huh? Or the fact that you have to marry you brother."  
I tried to explain "I was going to get around it sometime when we had time alone-wait how do you know this?" He turned his head away from me. "Your sister told me." He said lowly.   
I frown "did she just tell you this information voluntarily or did you ask her?" He didn't say anything this making me walk closer to him. "So answer my question." Again he doesn't say anything for a few more moments before saying. "Look I'm sorry, but I just feel so betrayed and I just can't do this right now." He gave a gesture of goodbye. "See ya later lace if that is even your real name." Then he walked towards his car and drove away. I didn't try to chase after him. I wasn't mad or sad, no what I felt was disappointment with a hint of relief. With that feeling in my heart I started to walk back into my apartment complex.


	15. Meeting the Other Half

It took me five minutes to get back to my apartment room and lay down on my bed. I didn't bother taking to Miming or anyone else. There was a knock the door. I only look at the door as it slowly open and Lee walked inside. He stood in front of me as he began to speak. "I going out, and I'm not going to be coming back tonight. So don't wait up for me okay?" I look at him for a slight moment before I roll over towards my nightstand and open the dresser. I reach in searching for a moment until I pulled out a silver key. I tossed it to Lee and he caught it. "Thanks" was thrown in the air as he turned and walked out the room. Closing the door behind him.  
I sighed staring up at the ceiling. Nothing much was going through my mind. I should have been working but I don't have the motivation to do so. So instead I just lay there with a blank mind. Just letting the feeling took over but not consume me.  
I soon feel asleep and fell pretty deep before rudely interrupted by faint pressure on my body. I open my heavy eyes to meet pure white orbs staring back at me. Around the orbs was a smokey black substance. I forgot to turn off my nightstand lamp thus having know that the white orbs was attracted to the shadowy figure.  
There was a male like structure to it. Then it blinked, It took moment for my foggy mind to realize that I was in danger. With this I quickly sat up and doubled back until my back it the headboard. Trying to get as far away as possible.  
The figure gave a wide smile with razor sharp teeth. Before for talking in a coarse voice. "Well then took ya long enough. I was starting to get bored."  
He blinked his white orbs for eyes before speaking again. "So much so that I was thinking of killing you." my eyes went even wider, before he gave a soft chuckle.  
"Though that means I'll die too" His head moved to look to the other side. I parted my dry lips to ask the question. "Who or what are you?"  
He chuckled "Well I'm you and your me. To which to say that I am death and you are too."  
I looked at him with full confusion. Reading my expression he sighed. "I'll explain more but first. " He got off the bed and walked to the right corner of the room. Then before I knew it he was gone. After a few seconds he came through the wall. He was wearing a white button up dress shirt with black slacks on. His long obsidian hair was combed back and tied into a low ponytail. His end curled as he made his way towards me once more. Sitting down on the bed properly he began. "Now where should I begin." He take a moment before he looked at me with his fire opal eyes. "I am death, I am what some would think is a God. Though I was only of the misinterpreted. Back in the olden days they would call me Hades. As some of few names that they give me. Now days they call me the grim reaper, I mean like really in not that spooky am I?" He chuckled as he crossed his legs and elapsed his hands together. I didn't say anything thinking it was mostly retourical. He groaned as I he kept looking at me before he moved closer. There was more silence before I shifted in my spot and parted my lips to say "How come this happened?"  
He crossed his arms before he said anything, "well is more like we are under and contact-no a blood oath to your kind. With that being said that doesn't mean that we would be sealed in just anybody. Only the strong and obtain us and thus we can respect them as a partner. So you're in luck kid, he announce as he gestured to himself and winks. 


End file.
